Trunks
Trunks ' (トランクス, ''Torankusu), also known as '''Future God of Destruction Trunks (破壊の幹の将来の神) is the Human and Saiyan hybrid son of Bulma and Trunks, younger-half brother of Xeon and later the older brother of Bulla and Lillian. Trunks alongside Goten is one of Shido's closest friends and his rival. Trunks later became a candidate to become 'Universe 7's Next God of Destruction' after been trained by Beerus. Trunks is one of the main protagonists of Dragon-Ball: Next Future. Personality As a child during the Majin Buu arc, Trunks is shown to be quite cocky and stingy just like his father, as well as mischievous, most likely due to the fact that this Trunks grew up with his father Vegeta and enjoyed the luxuries of peace, while Future Trunks grew up without Future Vegeta and in an apocalyptic world, causing him to be much more serious and cautious. Trunks has a combination of both of his parents' personalities: cocky and proud like his father and spoiled and selfish like his mother. He refuses to respect someone he does not like, another trait he shares with his father. This is shown when he disrespects Goku when they first meet, as Trunks believes he is not as strong as his father and again when he wondered why he wasn't present when his father was killed. Later on, Trunks does gain more respect for Goku after seeing Goku's Super Saiyan 3 power in action when holding off Majin Buu. He is shown to be loving towards his parents and grandparents and will not think twice about defending his family. Trunks tends to usually take control over the younger Goten, stating to him numerous times how he is both older and stronger (during childhood). In his later years, Trunks adopts a personality similar to his future counterpart's. During and in between his battles at the World Martial Arts Tournament, he acts just like his father does, calm when he fights and insulting his opponents. Though he does not act like this during his battle with Goten, because he is his best friend or due to the possibility he could lose. Due to his maternal side of the family being scientists, he also possesses a significantly huge amount of knowledge about biological and science-related knowledge from a young age, as demonstrated in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, when he correctly identifies what the Culture Tank equipment is used for at age eight, as well as correctly defining two-thirds of what biotechnology is (the only thing he was not able to answer was what genetic engineering is). Along with inheriting the scientific mind of his mother and maternal grandfather, Trunks is also shown to possess a tactical mind like his father and paternal grandfather, as demonstrated by his and Giru deception of Dr. Myuu and his forces on planet M-2 during the Baby Saga. After Goku's departure, Trunks display a personality very similar to his father acting very proud and arrogant, but still maintains his kind and serious nature. Trunks also developed a rivalry with Goku's youngest son Shido Itsuka. Powers and Abilities After Goku's departure, Trunks became stronger, even being slightly powerful than Goten who's power surpasses that of a typical saiyan soldier. Trunks is also powerful enough to fight evenly with Shido, but Shido was actually holding back. When the Second Tournament of Power was announced, Trunks has drastically improved his skills to the point of defeating Basil one of the strongest beings of Universe 9 and also as Gotenks was able to defeat Bergamo the strongest being of Universe 9. After becoming a God of Destruction candidate, Trunks became even more powerful than ever before to the point of gaining all the abilities of a God of Destruction. It is stated by Beerus that Trunks has the potential to become just as powerful as he is. His power level is about 155,000,000,000 and later 310,000,000,000,000. By training for the Second Tournament of Power, His power level rises to about 1,220,000,000,000. Techniques Energy-Based Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly using ki. * Rapid Movement - Due to the Gravity training with his father, Trunks is quite skilled at using Rapid Movement and often uses it in conjunction with rush techniques to confuse his opponents and attack them when their guard is down. Used as part of his Vision Smash & Victory Rush techniques. Physical-Based Techniques * Vision Smash – Trunks punches the enemy in the face and uses Rapid Movement to get behind to kick them in the back. Used against Goten at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. * Victory Rush - A powerful rush technique where Trunks uses Rapid Movement to attack to opponent in a hit-and-run like fashion, before dealing an Axe Kick to the opponent knocking them downwards. * Back Flip - Kid Trunks signature attack in the raging blast series. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Ki Sense – Trunks can sense life energy. * Double Buster – A Full Power Energy Wave used against Goten in the World Martial Arts Tournament. It is the first energy attack Kid Trunks used in the series. ** Trick Buster – An energy sphere version of the Double Buster. * Final Cannon – Trunks' High Speed Rush technique. * Big Tree Cannon – This attack is similar to Vegeta's Final Flash, though scaled down in power. Trunks first performed it as Mighty Mask while fighting Android 18. * Energy Burst – Trunks first used this Full Power Energy Barrage Wave technique against Broly. ** Full Power Energy Blast Volley – A more powerful version of Trunks' Power Burst. * Kamehameha - He holds his hands near one of his sides, creating a shiny, blue energy ball. Then he throws his palms forward to fire the beam. He uses this technique after seeing Goku do it. * Super Kamehameha – Trunks can use the fully-powered version of the Kamehameha. * Kamehameha 10x - It is one of the most powerful variations of the Kamehameha techniques. When Trunks uses this technique, it emits a crimson aura instead. The first time Super Saiyan 4 Trunks attempted the 10x Kamehameha, he needed to charge two energy spheres and merge them together. Trunks later charges the Kamehameha 10x the same way he charges the Super Kamehameha technique. * Big Bang Attack - Trunks uses this technique after his father taught it to him. Trunks discharges a medium-sized ball of ki in his hand. On impact, this technique causes a violent explosion. * Final Shine Attack '- Trunks fires a massive green ''ki wave from his hand. * '''Destruction - While in his Super Saiyan Blue: God of Destruction, Trunks possesses the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. ** Energy of Destruction - Trunks utilizes an energy sphere variation of this technique. ** Barrier of Destruction '''- Trunks coats himself in aura which destroys everything it touches. ** '''Destruction Ball - Trunks combines two Energy of Destruction orbs together and then fires it at his foe. * Final Burst Cannon – Trunks uses this technique as his final attack against Shido Black after all his other attacks fail. It is done in a slightly familiar way as the Final Flash and the beam itself is purple like the Galick Gun. Transformations Super Saiyan ‎Trunks gains the power to become a Super Saiyan at a very young age. He was capable transforming before his first appearance onscreen during his training with his father, Vegeta, while they are preparing for the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament by training inside a gravity chamber; the Super Saiyan transformation allows Trunks to withstand, and easily run around at 150 times the gravity of Earth, which he was barely able to walk around before transforming. He briefly uses the Super Saiyan form to fight Goten during the Grand Finals of Junior Division. After Goku's departure, Trunks mastered the Super Saiyan transformation to the point of being an equal to Son Gohan. His power level in this form is about 7,750,000,000,000 and later 15,810,000,000,000. For the Second Tournament of Power, His power level rises to about 61,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 2 Trunks achieved this form, while training in the Himalayan mountains. It is unknown how powerful Trunks is in this form, but it can be assumed that Trunks is more powerful than SSJ2 Goten, whose power surpasses that of Vegeta in his base form. His power level in this form is about 46,500,000,000,000 and later 94,860,000,000,000. For the Second Tournament of Power, His power level rises to about 366,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 3 Trunks achieved this transformation, while training with Goten in the Himalayan mountains. In this form, Trunks is more powerful than Shido in his base form and can fight evenly alongside with Goten against Golden Great Ape Purika. His power level in this form is about 232,500,000,000,000 and later 474,300,000,000,000. For the Second Tournament of Power, His power level rises to about 1,098,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 4 Trunks achieved this form, after obtaining the Golden Great Ape form. Known as Super Saiyan 4, this transformation is not part of the traditional line of transformations. His power level in this form is about 10,980,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan Rage Trunks obtained this form, when training with Goten in the World of the Gods for the Second Tournament of Power. orm primarily resembles a standard Super Saiyan, but with a more intense glow, and has the aura of Super Saiyan Blue, but with most of the outer aura being golden and only the inner part being blue and also gaining the eyes of a Super Saiyan Blue, suggesting that this is an imperfect state of a Super Saiyan Blue. Also Trunk's muscles is now slightly bulkier and also has a deeper voice. In this form, Trunks can fight on par with Goten in his Super Saiyan Rage form. His power level in this form is about 16,470,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 4: Full Power Trunks achieved this form, after mastering the Full-Power of the Super Saiyan 4 transformation. Trunks's appearance as a Super Saiyan 4: Full Power is still the same as his regular Super Saiyan 4 form, except that he has gained a red-aura that is similar to the Super Saiyan Rose form. Trunks also gained power that is comparable to Goten in his Super Saiyan Blue form. This is the maximum power of a Super Saiyan 4. In this form, Trunks can fight on par against Goten in his Super Saiyan Blue form. His power level in this form is about 84,175,000,000,000,000,000. Perfect Super Saiyan 4 Trunks achieved this form, after mastering the true form of the Super Saiyan 4 transformation. Perfect Super Saiyan 4 transformation is the true power of a Super Saiyan 4 and can only be used by Saiyans who have full mastery over the form. In this form, Trunks can hold his own against Goten in his Super Saiyan Blue form. His power level in this form is about 21,960,000,000,000,000,000. Perfect Super Saiyan 4: Full Power Trunks achieved this form, after mastering the Full-Power of the Perfect Super Saiyan 4 transformation. Shido's appearance as a Perfect Super Saiyan 4: Full Power is still the same as his regular Perfect Super Saiyan 4 form, except that he has gained a fiery red-aura that is similar to the Super Saiyan God form. Trunks power also increased to the point that he is superior to the Super Saiyan Blue transformation, but is comparable to Goten in his Super Saiyan Blue 2 form. This is the maximum power of a Perfect Super Saiyan 4. In this form, Trunks can fight on par with Goten in his Super Saiyan Blue 2 form. His power level in this form is about 184,900,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan Blue: God of Destruction Trunks achieves this form, after mastering his Hakai Godly Ki within him and obtaining 'God-Ki' in his Super Saiyan form. Trunks appearance resembles his regular Super Saiyan form, except that his hair is pure dark-blue, his skin tone is darker, and his eyes turn pure-white. He also became slightly more bulkier and his muscles has slightly increased. He also gained a symbol on his chest, that resembles Belmod's. Super Saiyan Blue: God of Destruction is a variation of the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan transformation in which can only be achieved by Saiyans who are actual deities, making it similar to the Super Saiyan Rose. But this form is much more powerful than the regular Super Saiyan Blue as it offers increased levels of strength, stamina and ki control that far surpasses its predecessor. He also has precise energy control in this form as he was able to form two twin energy blades which is full with Hakai energy from the palm of his hands. In this form, Trunks can overpower Goten in his Super Saiyan Blue 2 form. His power level in this form is about 369,800,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Trunks and Shido - Shido friendship with Trunks is similar to that of his and Goten's but more intense. However Shido does give Trunks advice to become a strong fighter. Trunks also shares a rivalry against Shdio, which is similar to Goku and Vegeta's. Trunks and Yoshino - Yoshino shares a really-close friendship with Trunks. Trunks acts like a father-figure to Yoshino similar to Vegeta treating Yuzuru like a daughter 'Trunks and Goten '- Goten and Trunks are best friends and are always there for each other. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Saiyans Category:Humans